


Still Strangers

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Introspection, Loneliness, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are her team, her friends, her <i>family</i>, now, but she can’t help the feeling that they are all still strangers, ones who fight and laugh and live together, but strangers just the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://3sentencefic.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=94189#cmt94189).

Wanda sometimes feels lost in this big city, surrounded by heroes who even now, months after accepting her as one of their own, sometimes seem larger than life, like angels or demons hell bent on saving everyone in their path, even her, even now, even if they destroy themselves.

Being a hero alongside them sometimes feels like a joke, like a mistake, like any moment they’ll realize that she doesn’t really belong and she’ll be back on the streets, this time alone (and oh, how she wishes Pietro could be here with her, help her understand this place she’s found herself in) and with the bitter disappointment of feeling that connection, that acceptance, and having it ripped away.

They are her team, her friends, her _family_ , now, but she can’t help the feeling that they are all still strangers, ones who fight and laugh and live together, but strangers just the same; it takes more than battle and anger and grief to cement people together into something real, and sometimes she’s afraid they’re not going to find that something more, that she’ll stay lost in this world that isn’t really quite her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
